Wedding Bells
by Sydney Noelle
Summary: It's the day before Tommy's wedding and he's hanging out with his friends and brother. They talk about all the times they had with his bride-to-be and they try and tell him the perks that come with being married.
1. Mood Swings

_**Summary- It's the day before Tommy's wedding and he's hanging out with his friends and brother. They talk about all the times they had with his bride-to-be and they try to tell him the perks that come with being married. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Mood Swings**_

"Are you sure you want to marry her, T? I mean, this is _Lillian _we're talking about. You've known her since she was a baby." Phil said shuffling a deck of cards.

Tommy chuckled and handed Phil a beer "Yeah, I'm positive."

Chuckie leaned on the table and watched Phil as dealt the cards out "I guess it's a perk that you've known her your whole life. You didn't have to go through the whole awkward stage of getting to know each other."

"You've seen her at her worst" Dil added "And, you've seen her at her best."

"I've seen all the sides of Lillian DeVille." Tommy said shaking his head and taking a swig of his beer "But it's all those sides of her that I love."

Phil laughed and leaned back in his chair "I'm glad she's marrying you. I don't think I'd approve of anyone else for her. Plus, mom and dad love you so it works."

"Even if Betty and Howard hated me, I'm pretty sure Lil would still date me and hopefully marry me."

"You never know, T. Lil can be..." Dil started trying to think of the word.

"Moody." Chuckie and Phil in unison.

"No she's not!" Tommy said, trying to defend his fiancée.

"Oh yeah?" Phil said with a laugh "I can remember plenty of times where one of you has suggested that you two break up because of her random ass mood swings"

"Tell me one then, Phil." Tommy said with a smile.

* * *

It was the Rugrats junior year of high school. Tommy and Phil were standing in the kitchen of the DeVille house getting ready to go out and do something. The back door was pulled open and Tommy turned around, drink in hand, and smiled at who walked through the door.

His girlfriend of four years, Lillian DeVille, walked through the door, throwing her cheer bag on the ground. She looked over at Tommy before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a kiss on his cheek. "What are you guys up to?" she asked taking Tommy's drink from him.

"We were planning on going on an adventure."

Lil raised an eyebrow "To where?"

"You know that house a few blocks away? The one that burned down?" Lil nodded "That one."

"Why would you want to go there?" she asked as Tommy put an arm around her shoulder "It's just a bunch of burnt up junk. Plus, I heard an infant died in the fire."

Phil leaned on the counter, crossing his arms and flashing his sister a smile "That's exactly why we want to go. Haunted."

Lil rolled her eyes and looked up at Tommy "Aren't you getting too old for adventures?"

"I'm only seventeen. Still a good enough age to go adventuring."

Lil pulled away from him and handed him back his drink "One of these days you're going to get hurt."

Tommy shook his head "How many adventures have you been on with me? I've never gotten hurt."

Phil sighed. The smallest things would start a fight between them. Mainly because Lil was protective of him and could sometimes be moody. She crossed her arms and glared at Tommy. Phil didn't really understand what it was that made her mad, but Tommy would be sure not to do it again "That's a lie! You broke your leg on one of your 'adventures'"

"That was because _someone _got scared and practically pushed me into a ditch." he said glaring right back at her.

Lil scoffed. He _would _put the blame on her. It wasn't her fault him and Phil dragged her into the woods at night. The woods are pretty terrifying if you don't have a light and have a brother that will scare you. "Why are you blaming me for that? As a boyfriend you're suppose to protect me in situations like that, which you weren't."

Phil put his hands over his face. Here they go. He was always the one to witness their fights, their almost break ups. Their getting back together. He moved his hand and looked between the two, he was still trying to figure out what it was that made Lil mad.

Tommy took a step away from Lil "So now I'm a bad boyfriend?"

"You aren't the best boyfriend out there."

Phil groaned and threw his head back. He was already tired of them, it wasn't even a real argument to start with, but now it's going to be one. Tommy crossed his arms and shook his head at her "Am I _really _that bad?"

"Yeah, Tommy, you really are."

Phil looked over at Tommy and could see the anger building up in his eyes. In his head he started counting down _'five... Four... Three... Two...'_

"Maybe we should just break up then since I'm such a horrible boyfriend."

"Maybe we should, it would probably be for the best"

Tommy shook his head and started walking out of the kitchen. "See ya later, Phil." he said giving Phil a wave.

"Later" Phil looked over at Lil who was shaking her head.

She took a deep breath and looked towards the front door. Phil watched and sighed, again counting down in his head. This happened way too often with the two of them _'Five... Four... Three... Two..."_

"Tommy, wait!" Lil ran into the living room and grabbed Tommy's arm before he walked out of the house.

Phil followed her out into the living room and leaned against the wall to watch them makeup. He figured no matter what, no matter how many random mood swings Lil has, no matter how many times they "break up", they'd always get right back together.

Lil threw her arms around Tommy's neck "I'm sorry, I don't want to break up"

Tommy slipped his arms around Lil's waist and pulled her closer "I don't either."

Lil buried her face in his neck, tears in her eyes. They've almost broken up plenty of times, and every time it happened it still hurt her. She was sure it hurt him too, but you could never tell with Tommy. She pulled a way a little and gave him a kiss "I'm sorry"

He gave her a smile "Me too."

Phil shook his head and chuckled. These two were amazing. Fighting, breaking up, making up, and then repeat the whole thing a few days later? It's surprising neither of them get tired of it. He knows he would. If him and Kimi were like that it would drive him insane. Other than all their fighting, he approved of Tommy for her. He honestly couldn't think of anyone better for his sister.


	2. How They Got Together

_**How They Got Together**_

Tommy leaned back in this chair and looked over at Phil "Okay, so that kind of fight happened often."

"All the time." Phil said.

"Even I've witnessed you two do that." Dil said with a laugh.

Chuckie leaned on the table "But you two did have your good times."

Tommy smiled and nodded "Most of the times were good times."

Dil nodded in agreement "You know what my favorite memory is of the two of them?" Chuckie, Dil and Tommy all shook their heads "The day they got together."

"Yeah," Phil said with a smile and leaned back into his chair "that is a good memory."

"Too bad what was going on before they got together was something so..." Chuckie started.

"Horrible" Tommy finished and took another swig of his beer "I know. But hey, it got us together."

* * *

Tommy walked through the halls of his middle school with Phil and Kimi, they were in the eighth grade, finally, and were currently on their way to class. They hadn't seen much of Lil that year. She had been dating a freshman in High School and it drove Phil crazy.

Phil sat down and groaned "Lil's new boyfriend is seriously insane." he watched as Tommy made a face of disgust and sat down.

Kimi looked over at Phil and rolled her eyes "That's just you being an overprotective brother, I'm sure Blake is an okay guy."

Phil shot Kimi a look and shook his head "You don't have to be stuck with him at your house all the time"

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms. It was no secret to Phil or Kimi that Tommy had a crush on Lil, and it bothered him just as much as it bothers Phil. He hasn't personally met this Blake kid, and he doesn't think he wants to. He's heard about Blake from Angelica and that was enough. He's a player, a jerk, from what Angelica said he's probably going to end up breaking Lil's heart.

"You okay, T?" Kimi asked putting her elbows on her desk.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said with a sigh.

Phil looked over at Kimi and shook his head. He ripped a piece of paper out of his binder and wrote something on it, passing it to Kimi _"Lil's boyfriend is getting to him." _

Kimi read it and gave Phil a nod, she figured that's what it was, but she in a way hoped it wasn't. She shook her head, staring at Tommy. He's pretty much been in love with Lil since the fifth grade and he won't tell her. That's what's starting to drive everyone else crazy.

Lil walked into the room and looked around before putting on a fake smile. "Morning, Lillian." Phil said studying her face, there was something different about it but he couldn't tell what.

"Morning" she said sitting down next to Tommy.

He looked over at her "Are you wearing more makeup than usual?" Tommy asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Kimi leaned closer and could now tell that she was indeed, wearing more makeup that she usually did. It was heavier than she'd usually wear it. Lil shrugged "I just wanted to try something new."

"Well Lillian, I think we can come to the conclusion that you don't look good in heavy makeup." Lil turned around and was getting ready to hit him but Kimi beat her to it.

"Phillip!"

"What?! It's true!" Phil said rubbing the back of his head.

Lil rolled her eyes and turned around, crossing her arms. Tommy watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to figure out _why _she was wearing so much makeup, but none of his ideas seemed reasonable enough.

Lil went home later that day and was sitting on her couch watching the TV. Her phone started vibrating from a text and she picked it up. It was from Angelica, and it had a picture attached. The text read _"I knew you wouldn't believe me if I just told you I saw it, so here's some proof." _Lil stared at the picture, tears forming in her eyes. It was a picture of Blake kissing another girl. She wasn't sure how long he'd been cheating, she always had a feeling he was but she wanted to know for how long.

There was a knock at the door and Lil groaned. She was pretty sure it was Blake and she was in no mood to see him. The door opened and she looked over at it "Oh, it's just you." she said with a sigh of relief.

Tommy laughed and shook his head "Glad to see you're excited to see me."

Lil laughed and shook her had "I am. But I was thinking you were Blake."

Tommy's smile fell "Is Phil here?"

Lil nodded and motioned towards the stairs "He's in his room."

She watched him walk up the stairs before turning back towards the TV. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door and she got up this time, knowing it was Blake this time. "Hey Lily" he said leaning down to give her a kiss but she backed away from him "What's wrong?" he stepped inside and Lil shut the door.

Lil crossed her arms "I know you were cheating."

"What are you talking about?"

Lil had tears threatening to fall and she uncrossed her arms, lifting her hand up and slapping him "You're a two-timing bastard!"

Blake grabbed her wrist "You'll have to start thinking twice before hitting me again" he raised his free hand and was getting ready to slap her but someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and was now face-to-face with Tommy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You won't be hitting her again"

Blake turned to Lil and glared at her, tightening his grip on her wrist "You told him that I hit you?!"

"No, no, I swear I didn't" Lil was trying to get his hand off her and she had tears running down her face.

Tommy grabbed his hand and forced it off her "You need to leave her alone"

Blake turned so he was fully facing Tommy now "What are you going to do about it?"

"He's not going to do anything, but _I _am" Phil said pushing Tommy out of his way.

Tommy reached over and grabbed Lil's arm, pulling her away from the door and out of the way of Blake and Phil. Lil wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

The next thing the two of them knew, Phil had punched Blake and told him to stay away from his sister before pushing him out the door. "Lil..."

"I'm fine, Phillip." she said pulling away from Tommy.

Lil ran up the stairs and Phil watched. He looked over at Tommy "I didn't think her relationship was _that _bad."

"I didn't either." he started walking towards the stairs "I'm going to go talk to her."

Tommy walked up to Lil's room and knocked on the door before she opened it "If you've come up here to make me feel better, I don't need it."

"That's not why I came up here." he said pushing past her and walked into her room.

She turned to look at him and wiped away tears "Why'd you protect me from him?"

Tommy was a little taken back by the question, but shook his head "Why wouldn't I? No girl deserves that."

Lil crossed her arms and glared at him "There's more to it than just that, I know it."

"What do you mean?"

Lil walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders "I know you also did it because you like me."

Tommy laughed and looked away from her, he couldn't look her in the face if he was going to try and lie to her, he was bad at it "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lil shook her head and put her hands on either side of his face, making him look at her "Thank you" she practically whispered and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and gave him a smile, but before she could go any further he pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

* * *

"You never even asked her to be you girlfriend?" Chuckie asked raising an eyebrow.

Tommy shook his head "Nope. We just... Claimed to be together after that."

"That was a terrible day for the both of us. But I _did _get to punch someone." Phil said with a shrug.

"Such a touching story, T." Dil said shaking his head.


	3. Surprise Party

_**Surprise Party**_

"You're lying," Phil said setting his cards down and looking over at Tommy "you can't lie to save your life."

Tommy threw his cards down and glared at Phil "I could lie if I wanted to without it being completely obvious."

"Yeah right, T. Since I've known you, you haven't been able to pass one lie by us." Chuckie said with a laugh.

Tommy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head as Dil started talking "You couldn't even keep a secret."

Phil started laughing "Your proposal to Lil was hard enough for you. She thought you were cheating on her!"

"It wasn't the first time" Tommy said with a laugh.

* * *

It was Phil and Lil's sixteenth birthday their Sophomore year of High School. Phil didn't want a party but Lil was a different story. She wanted one and Phil and Tommy were the two planning it. So far, things were good. Tommy was able to keep it a secret from her, which was hard for him seeing as they told each other _everything _and that he was a bad liar.

Phil and Lil were walking through the halls of the school and Lil was all smiles "We're sixteen, Phillip! _Finally!" _

"Yeah, how great." Phil said, forcing a smile. He looked over at Lil and shook his head "Being sixteen isn't _that _exciting. It's just like being fifteen."

Lil stopped walking and turned to face Phil "You're kidding me, right? We'll be driving soon!"

"That's the only difference" he said with a laugh before he continued walking.

Lil shook her head and laughed before walking over to Tommy's locker, where he was putting some of his books away. She walked over to him with a smile and he returned it "Good morning" he said and shut his locker before fully turning to her.

"Morning!" she said throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

Tommy couldn't help but notice how cheerful she was this morning, and it actually made him curious "What's making you so happy?" before she could answer he pushed away from him "What day is it?"

"Wednesday?" she said giving him a weird look.

Tommy gave her a smile before backing away from "I can't talk to you today!"

Lil's jaw dropped as she watched him walk away. She quickly turned around and walked over to Phil and Kimi "What's wrong with Tommy?"

Kimi turned to her and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I was talking to him and he pushed me away, asked what day it was, and then told me he couldn't talk to me today." she frowned and stared and the ground trying to figure out why he wouldn't want to talk to her.

"That idiot" Phil said shaking his head before walking away from them.

Lil and Kimi watched him walk away and Kimi rolled her eyes "He's probably just... Stressing over a test or something."

Lil crossed her arms and looked at her best friend "There's something up. What if he's cheating?!"

"Lillian! It's your birthday, Tommy loves you, and why would he only ignore you _today _if he's cheating?"

Lil sighed in frustration and leaned on the lockers "I guess you're right. As my best friend you need to find out what's wrong with him."

Kimi laughed and grabbed Lil's arm, pulling her towards class "Stop worrying about it, okay? I'll find out what's wrong with him and let you know. Now go to class." she said pushing Lil into her class and walking towards hers.

Kimi walked into her class and slammed her books on Tommy's desk "You can't talk to her today?"

"I wouldn't be able to keep the surprise from her all day! It's better if I just don't talk to her today"

Kimi shook her head and sat down in the seat in front of him "She's convinced you're cheating."

Phil started laughing and Tommy and Kimi turned to him "Tommy Pickles? Cheat? Oh come on, Lil is smarter than that. You wouldn't cheat on anyone, or anything!"

Tommy shrugged "He has a point. I'd end up telling her if I was cheating"

Kimi laughed and nodded "That's true. But I guess because she's so worried that didn't even cross her mind."

"But listen, T. You're the only one that can get Lil to come to the Java Lava after school. So you kind of have to talk to her"

Tommy put his head on the desk "Yeah, yeah, I know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lil," Tommy said walking over to her locker "I want to-"

"Why haven't you been talking to me today?" she asked, interrupting him and turning to look at him.

"You'll know later." he said with a sigh, trying to avoid any eye contact with her "I want to take you on a date after school."

"I want to know now."

Tommy closed his eyes and shook his head "I can't tell you now."

Lil crossed her arms and glared at him "Are you cheating?"

Tommy opened his eyes and laughed "Yeah right." he put his hands on either side of her face "I love you, Lil. You have to trust me, okay?" he pleaded her with his eyes and when he heard her sigh he smiled and gave her a kiss "I'll see you after school."

Before she could say anything he walked away. Lil shook her head and turned to walk to Kimi's locker "He's taking me on a date after school. But that doesn't change the fact that he's still ignoring me."

Kimi chuckled "It'll be worth it knowing Tommy."

Lil shrugged and started walking off towards her class "It better be. He hasn't even told me happy birthday"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tommy met up with Lil after school "Are you ready for that date?"

Lil smiled and nodded "This better be worth it."

Tommy put an arm around her as they started walking towards the Java Lava "It will be, trust me."

Lil wrapped an arm around his waist. She looked up at his face and couldn't figure out why, but she felt almost... Awkward around him. That's never happened before. She shook all thoughts of Tommy cheating out of her head and sighed, facing forward "You know, there's something you haven't told me yet."

"What would that be?" Tommy asked. He knew what it was, but he felt like he wouldn't be able to say it to her until later.

"It's my birthday, and you haven't told me happy birthday yet. You even told Phil." she said looking up at him and pouting.

Tommy looked away from her and over at the houses "That's because I wanted yours to be more special. I kind of love you more than Phil." he said with a nervous laugh.

"So, you aren't going to tell me now?"

Tommy shook his head and looked at her "I will by the end of the day." he kissed her cheek and pulled his phone out when it vibrated. He smiled to himself before putting it away.

"Who was that?" Lil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kimi."

Lil tensed up "What did she want?"

"Nothing." he looked down at her "Why?"

"Well, I know that she use to like you and you use to like her, and you're obviously keeping something from me, and you just smiled when you read the message and it's-"

"I'm not cheating on you. Especially not with your _best friend_" he said with a laugh "Just.. Push the thought out of your head."

Lil pulled away from him and crossed her arms "It's hard to when you're keeping something from me. You're really bad at hiding things"

"Yeah, I know." he said rolling his eyes and pulling open the door to the Java Lava.

"Then what is it?" She begged as she walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw the happy birthday banner and all her friends and family there yelling surprise to her. She smiled and turned to Tommy "You planned this?"

He shrugged and walked over to her "With a little help from Phil." he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him "Happy birthday, Lil."


	4. A Special Night

_**A Special Night**_

The door to the hotel opened and the boys ignored it, continuing their conversation. Phil felt someone put their hands on his shoulders and then wrap their arms around him, knowing it was Kimi he turned and smiled at her "What are you boys talking about?"

"We're reminiscing about some of T and Lil's moments." Phil said and scooted his chair back so Kimi could sit in his lap.

"More like these two are telling the stories," Chuckie said pointing between Phil and Tommy "Dil and me weren't there for them most the time."

"I was there for most of them." she said looking at Phil's cards and pointing at them, helping them out.

"Where is Lil anyways?" Tommy asked.

"I finally managed to get her to sleep. You don't need to be seeing her before tomorrow anyways" Kimi said picking Phil's beer up and drinking some of it "What stories have been told?"

"One of their many almost break-ups because Lil can be moody, the story of how they got together and how she was convinced that he was cheating on her when him and Phil threw her a surprise party." Dil said.

"Only those ones?" Kimi rolled her eyes "Why not anything good?"

"Like what?" Phil asked raising his eyebrow.

"Like..." she stopped and started to think "Prom night."

Tommy smiled and nodded "That was a pretty good night."

"What happened?" Dil and Chuckie asked.

Phil frowned "It was a good night for _them. _Not us."

Kimi shrugged and turned to face him "It may not have been a good night for us, but they had a good night and that's what matters."

"Well, is someone going to tell us what happened?" Dil asked

"You got us all interested!" Chuckie said.

Phil covered his ears "Kimi can tell this one. I had to live it. I don't want to hear it again"

* * *

Tommy looked at Lil and smiled. She was wearing a pink dress that was short in the front and long in the back. She has a pink corsage on her wrist, courtesy of him. She had a smile on her face as she was trying to put his boutineer on him without stabbing him, but she was failing. The first time she stabbed him she apologized, but then Phil started making jokes, causing her to laugh and stab him again.

"Lillian come on, it can't be that hard!" Phil said watching her.

"I'm trying not to stab him again, Phillip! Have you ever put one of these on someone? It's hard!" Phil shrugged and sat on the couch, watching her. Kimi hadn't tried putting his on yet, and after seeing how hard of a time Lil was having, he was a little nervous for her to do it. "Got it!"

"_Finally, _it only took twenty minutes." Phil said with a smile.

"Oh shut it, Phillip. I hope Kimi stabs you with it"

Phil chuckled "That hurts me, Lillian."

Tommy took Lil's hand and led her to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Lil turned him so he was facing her and looked up at his face "Why'd you bring me in here? I was hoping to see Phil get stabbed."

"As much amusement as that would be," he pulled her closer to him "but I wanted to be alone with you."

Lil blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her "You'll be alone with me all night."

He put his lips to hers, but before she could deepen it he pulled away, causing her to pout "I know, but without a bunch of people around us. Just you and me." he went to kiss her again but Kimi walked into the kitchen.

"Done!" she said with a smile.

Phil walked in with a hand under his jacket "I feel for you now, T. That shit hurts"

Tommy laughed and pulled away from Lil "Are we ready to go then?"

They had a dinner reservation set up for before Prom and it was coming close to the time of it. Phil grabbed his keys "We'll follow you two." Tommy nodded and led Lil out the door and to the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They walked into the dance hall. Kimi dragged Phil onto the dance floor as soon as they walked in, leaving Lil and Tommy to either find a table or dance with them. Lil put her arm through his "Are you wanting to dance?"

He smiled down at her "If you are."

Lil smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. He shook his head. He wasn't one to dance, but this is Lil. The girl he's been in love with since fifth grade, and he would do anything for his. He put his arms around her waist, so she'd be dancing near him, and no one else.

After hours of dancing, Lil pulled Tommy down to her so her lips were near his ear "Let's get out of here."

He nodded and said a goodbye to Phil and Kimi and took Lil's hand, and taking her out to the car. Lil looked exhausted, he figured she just wanted to sleep.

She unlocked her front door, and then up the stairs, Tommy right behind her. She walked into her room and over to her bed, patting the spot next to her for Tommy to join. She laid down, and he laid next to her. She could tell by his eyes that he was tired and she felt the same.

He was on his side and looking at her, one arm around her waist. Lil wasn't sure what to say to him, but it wasn't even a bad silence. She moved closer to him and put her lips to his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Phil and Kimi walked through the front door "Didn't Tommy and Lil leave already?"

Phil nodded and started towards the stairs "I think they'd be at Tommy's though." he made a noise "I hope they'd be at his house."

Kimi smiled and walked into Phil's room "I had fun tonight."

Phil stood in front of her and nodded "Me too."

Kimi lifted her arms up and put them on Phil's arms "I'm proud of you"

Phil laughed and sat next to her "Why?"

"You didn't freak out over every little thing that happened between Tommy and Lil like I thought you would." Kimi said with a smile before pointing towards the wall "Is she home?"

Phil shrugged and stood up "I don't know. But we can find out, I guess."

They started walki

* * *

ng towards Lil's room and Phil was reaching for the doorknob. Kimi's eyes widened when she figured out what was going on and she jumped in front of him "Don't do it."

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to know if she was home?"

"Oh, she is." Kimi said putting a hand over his mouth.

Phil listened and Kimi watched as his hands turned to fist when he heard the moaning going on in her room. Kimi raised an eyebrow at him as he started talking, she assumed it was something bad. His words were muffled by her hand over his mouth, and she didn't plan on moving it while they were still outside her room. She kept her hand over his mouth and started pushing him towards his room.

He pushed her hand off his mouth "My sister was innocent until she started dating him!"

Kimi rolled her eyes "At least it's Tommy and not someone who's going to break up with her right after."

Phil made a face "I don't care who it is, he's... He's violating my sister!"

Kimi shook her head and pulled Phil on the bed "Yeah? Chuckie would feel the same way about us."

"But we aren't"

Kimi nodded "But we were going to."

Phil crossed his arms "I don't like it. _That's my sister_!"

* * *

Phil put a hand over Kimi's mouth "Okay, okay, shut up. I don't want to remember that night."

Tommy was staring at the two of them in disbelief "You two were outside her room?!"

Phil glared at him "Yes, and I _still _don't like the fact that you're violating my sister."

Tommy rolled his eyes "We're twenty-one!"

"So! That's my sister!" he said moving his hand away from Kimi's mouth.

Chuckie pointed at her "And that's my sister. I don't like the fact that you're violating her either, but you don't see me complaining."

"Because no one would listen if you complained, Chuck." Dil said with a laugh.


End file.
